1. Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus for cutting objects and more particularly pertains to a new tire shearing apparatus for facilitating faster and more uniform shearing of a tire into pieces that may be more easily transported and processed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specialized machinery has been developed for shearing used tires into forms that are more suitable for transport and recycling of the tires. Illustrative technology is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,146; U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,035; U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,637; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,579, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
The size of a tire that can be transported and/or processed may be limited, so the portion of the circumference of the tire that may be suitably included in one piece of sheared tire will vary depending upon the size of the tire and will vary greatly due to the large range in tire sizes that may be processed by the machinery. Moreover, the larger the tire, the more cuts that will have to be made in repetitive cutting operations that must maintain consistency in size so that the maximum weight is not exceeded. It may be difficult to maintain any consistency in the size of the ire segments when the operation needs to be repeated many times, even if the cycle times are relatively short. Moreover, as the length of the segment of tire will vary from one tire to the next depending upon the size of the tire, it may be difficult for an operator to remember the correct distance that the tire is to be advanced through the shear to achieve the correct length of the tire segment.